Un-Break My Ed
Un-Break My Ed 'is part two of the pilot for Me and The Eds: 2085. Plot The episode opens shortly where part one left off. Deathatron is dead and Prime's duty as a soldier is done. Edd, realizing this, notices that along with Deathatron's defeat, Prime has lost his fun, care-free personality, almost as if he never met the Eds. Needing to quickly fill the gap, Eddy and Edd swear Ilana in as the temporary 4th Ed, being the 2nd female in Ed history. Prime returns to his apartment and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks to see a very disturbed face, the face of a monster. He thinks that maybe denying his position was wrong and he should apologize. Just as he does, Prime starts to quiver and shake, shifting in between personalities. Elsewhere, the government finds a sixth body, but it's not human. Eddy, who was called in for interrogation, sees this body and says it looks familiar, thinking it's his old rival. Shrugging his shoulders, he leaves and goes about his buisness. On his way out, he accidentally trips on a power cord, which causes the cryo containment to deactivate, melting any frozen evidence, including the body. On further meltdown, it is revealed to be Eddy's old archenemy, Kevin, who has undergone a cybernetic transformation, turning 75% of his body into a machine to survive. Upon being free to move, he springs to life and declares his name, MegaKev. He uses Prime's transforming ability and flies away to exact his revenge on the four he once called "dorks". Back at their new home, Ilana is trying to calm herself of Prime's departure and her recent divorce. Edd comes in with the mail and finds a letter from Prime. On it, badly written, are the words, "Help Me! Please!" Worried, Edd and Ilana rush to Prime's place. Elsewhere, MegaKev has found his first two victims, Eddy and Ed. He starts assaulting them. Ed, realizing the Edboy Scepter never left his belt hoop, uses it to trap MegaKev in a trap of stone, of which Kev breaks free from. Eddy uses the Edboy Ring to try and remove Kevin's technologic parts, to no avail. Elsewhere, Edd and Ilana find Prime struggling to control himself, shifting between his two personalities. Ilana grabs Prime and tries to hug him, but he accidentally hits her, causing her lip to bleed. Edd, realizing only one thing will calm him, attacks Prime and fights him. Back in the outskirts, Eddy and Ed are barely holding on, almost unable to survive. But, by combining their powers like they did in the trials, they unleash a new force and weaken MegaKev, who retreats. Back in the apartment, Prime is quivering with fear and rage as Edd beats him. Prime grabs Edd's wrist, saying he's had enough and can't take anymore. He realizes he made a mistake and runs out crying. Just as he leaves, Ed and Eddy come in to inform them. Edd says they just missed him. Ilana looks out the window to see Prime flying to a cargo ship. Using anything as a vehicle, they quickly board to find Prime. Ilana spots him chaining his leg to an anchor and about to throw it overboard. Edd and Ilana quickly stop him. Prime asks for each of them to give one good reason why he shouldn't drop the anchor. After a few sob stories, Prime himself is once again in tears, but slips and drops the anchor. Ilana and Edd dive in after him, taking a pair of chain cutters. They cut him free and bring him above water. Back on the boat home, Prime casually walks up to Edd and thanks him for saving his life. The episode ends with Edd saying they have alot more to worry about in the future. Quotes *'Eddy: We can't have a girl as the 4th Ed. *'Edd': Like we have a choice? *'PA': Warning, cryo systems failing. *'MegaKev': (groans and roars) I am...MegaKev! *'Edd': Prime's room is 223. (finds it) Through here. *'Ilana': Prime, where are you? We're here to help you. *'Prime': (groaning) What...toke...you...so...long? (gasps) AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *'Edd': Something's wrong with him. The time in ice is getting to him now. *'Ilana': Prime, honey, please snap out of it, you're...(Prime hits her by accident) *'Prime': Kill.....me! OOOOOOOWWWWWW! *'Edd': Prime, listen to me, I know you're in there. (takes deep breath) and this is the only way I can get you out. (screams and attacks him) *'Ilana': Double Dee, isn't there any other way?! *'Edd': No, no there isn't! *'Eddy': (seeing the ring) Wait a minute. Lumpy, we never lost these things! We can still use 'em! *'Prime': (walks up to Edd) Thank you, Double Dee. For saving my life. *'Edd': No problem. Welcome back. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the series' main villain, MegaKev. *The title is a refrence to the Toni Braxton song, Un-Break My Heart. *MegaKev slightly resembles Dr. Doom from Fantastic Four. *In the battle, Edd can be seen wearing Prime's jacket for a split second. *In the original script, Ilana was going to sing Un-Break My Heart, showing a clip show of her good times with Prime. Category:Fan-Fiction